Louds Gone Viral
by relentlesssketcherdude
Summary: After witnessing just how much success and money Luan has been making just by posting videos that have gone viral, the Loud sisters want to take a gamble by making their own Viewtube accounts to rise and bask in internet fame and fortune. Will they be able to surpass Luan's viewer count and become the next big thing taking the cyberspace by storm?
1. Blinded by Riches

A/N: This story will focus on something different than what I've done recently. I really thank you all for your support on my stories. And without any further ado, let's do this.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny afternoon on the streets of Franklin Avenue. Luan and Lincoln were walking home after another successful birthday party, the former carrying two slices of cake, one in each hand, while the latter was hauling a wagon containing the assortment of props that the two have utilized in their performance.

"That had to be one of the best acts that we've put on in a while, huh, Linc?" Luan said, nudging Lincoln's shoulder.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Luan," Lincoln replied, albeit tired.

As the two approached the Loud house, they spotted the mailman about to insert a letter inside their mailbox.

"Hey, Mr. Mailman!" Luan called out to him, getting his attention. "Who's the letter for?"

"It's a letter addressed to 'Luan Loud'," he responded while reading the name of the recipient from the letter. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh! That's me!" the comedienne said happily, extending her arm out for the letter.

"Okay then, here you go, Luan," the mailman said, tipping his hat down slightly to greet Lincoln, the latter responding with a simple upward head tilt to return the gesture, before the former headed off to continue his route down the block.

"What's in the letter, Luan?" the white-haired Loud boy asked.

"My monthly payment from ViewTube," Luan explained. "Come on, I need to put this in my room right away. You know how our family is hungry for money; just seeing their reactions is just too _rich_! HAHAHA! Get it?" she punned, making Lincoln roll his eyes. As Luan entered the house, Lincoln wheeled the wagon into the garage. and met up with her as she was entering her room that she shared with Luna. As the two opened the door, they saw the rocker-girl finishing a cover for a song that she was going to upload onto the internet.

"So look around you and tell me what you really see," Luna sang, jamming it on her guitar while banging her head to the beat being blasted from her speaker. "You live a lie and that's the difference in you and me! I have the power, let me show you what it's all about! It's only me and you, who is gonna save you now?"

As Luna faded out from the song and stopped the recording, she was greeted by Lincoln and Luan clapping.

"Oh, hey dudes!" Luna said cheerfully as she took of her headphones, gave Luan a high-five, ruffled Lincoln's hair in a playful manner and fist-bumped him.

"That was an awesome performance, Luna!" Lincoln commented.

"Yeah, Luna! You totally rocked it!" Luan added.

"Aw, thanks guys...!" Luna said, before pulling the two into a hug, them not resisting to return it. "What's in the envelope, Luan?" the rocker-girl asked after releasing the hug and directing their attention to the envelope still in the comedienne's hands.

"My monthly payment," Luan responded as she took out her letter opener from the desk drawer and proceeded to open the envelope.

"Winky!" Lily suddenly said, popping out from behind one of Luna's pillows and startling Lincoln, causing her to giggle. Luna snickered as well.

"Lily...!" Lincoln said in an irritated, yet playful manner, before picking up the infant and booping her nose, making her laugh. "You sneaky, little trickster!" he said as he hoisted Lily into the air; the latter spread her arms and legs as if she were flying.

"Looks like Lily is going to become the next Lucy, huh?" Luna remarked to Lincoln regarding Lily's successful attempt at scaring him.

"How long has she been here, Luna?" Lincoln asked, carrying the baby in his arms, the latter cuddling against his shirt, before tugging at it, getting Lincoln's attention.

"Hm? What is it, Lily?"

Lily held up six fingers and then four fingers, confusing the white-haired Loud boy.

"About ten minutes," Luna said, translating Lily's attempt at communicating with him. "She just crawled in here and snuggled against my pillow. The little dudette has been here ever since."

"Sweet!" Luan exclaimed, garnering the attention of the three.

"What is it, Luan?" Lincoln asked.

"I managed to get $1,200 over this past month! This is going straight in my piggy bank!"

"How much money do you have in there right now, dude?" Luna questioned.

"Over seven-thousand dollars," the prankster replied as she pulled out her piggy bank from inside the closet.

Suddenly, a barrage of footsteps were suddenly audible as they were growing increasingly louder before they abruptly came to a halt. At that moment, Lynn kicked open the door and behind her were the other Loud sisters.

"Did someone say, 'SEVEN-thousand dollars'?" Lola said, a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Yeah, I did," Luan responded nonchalantly, confusing Lincoln, Luna, and Lily, the three of them exchanging glances with each other, before focusing their attention on the rest of their sisters.

"Where did you _literally_ get that much money?!" Lori demanded.

"My ViewTube channel," the jokester explained. "That's how I've been making money. I'm saving up so I can buy a new camera set at $10,000, compete with a new tripod and microphone."

"You can make money simply by posting videos online? What has our world come to?" Lucy said in her usual monotone manner.

"Yeah, when people watch your videos, it increases the view counter. The number of views you have will show you how much money the ViewTube service will pay you." Luan said while putting the $1,200 in her piggy bank, increasing her total amount to over $8,200.

"All right, that's it," Lynn said, now in her "game face" form. "I'm gonna make a ViewTube channel that will get me thousands of dollars! Later, losers!" she taunted before rushing out of the doorway.

"Oh no, you don't!" Lana yelled as she bolted out of the hallway, the rest of the sisters following suit.

"Easy money, here I come!" Lola said, excited.

"Shopping spree at the mall, here I come!" Leni said enthusiastically.

"This is _literally_ going to be a piece of cake! I could buy the new periwinkle dress I saw on display at the department store the other day...!" Lori said happily.

"If being able to educate homosapiens on the ins and outs of Schrodinger's box makes me money in the process, then so be it!" Lisa said under her breath.

"Sigh. Whatever it takes..." Lucy said in a deadpan manner before closing the door to her and Lynn's room, ready to join the ViewTube community alongside her sisters.

"Well, Luan," Lincoln said, breaking the silent tension amongst the four of them back in the room. "You were right. Seeing their reactions is _rich_."

"Looks like you got some competition ahead of you, dude," Luna chirped. "How do you feel?"

"Poo-poo!" Lily babbled, indicating that she had just soiled her diaper.

"Augh, Lily!" Lincoln said as he rushed the baby out of the room to give her a fresh one. "We'll be right back!" he called out.

As Lincoln stepped out, Luna approached the spaced-out Luan standing in the doorway.

"You okay, sis?" Luna asked, concerned before placing a hand on Luan's left shoulder.

With all of the other sisters eager to make videos and be successful, the problem that resonated with Luan was that they don't have ANY sort of experience when it comes to making a ViewTube video.

"This isn't gonna end well..." were the only words Luan uttered out of her mouth.

* * *

A/N: All right, new story, new synopsis, and new approach. How will each of the Loud sisters' channels play out? Will they be any good? Or will they fall flat on their faces? Most likely the second option.

Shout-Out Opportunity: What was the name of the song that Luna was performing? Type in the name of the song and who sung it in the comments and you will get a special shout-out in the next chapter!

Remember that I'm open to commissions and requests! So if you have any ideas for a story you would like to see written on this site, feel free to PM me!

Check out my DeviantArt page, under the username: relentlesssketcher

Anyway, until the next chapter, relentlesssketcherdude, out!


	2. Problems in Parkour and Popularity

The following morning, Luan was about to check the status of her ViewTube channel, but immediately after signing in, she saw that her inbox was crammed with requests from her sisters to check out their respective channels.

Luan sighed. "I guess I have nothing better to do," she said to herself as she hovered the cursor over Lynn's channel link and clicked it. She was then redirected to her channel, which already had one new upload. Upon clicking on it, the video began to load.

* * *

Video Title: Parkour To The Extreme!  
Channel: Lynn Perfect  
Subscriber Count: 13

"Hey, what's going on, everyone?!" Lynn said eagerly to the camera, while energetic rock music was playing in the background. "My name is Lynn Loud Jr., and today, I present to all of you the ultimate parkour course!"

Lynn then moved behind the camera and zoomed out, revealing the entirety of the obstacle course that she had set up in the backyard. It spanned from one side of the backyard to the other and it contained a series of platforms both on the ground and in the air and were made out of wood, ropes, and tires. At the very end of it all, there was a soccer goal and a kickball.

"In this parkour course, I will attempt to clear all the obstacles that I have set up and perform my signature trick shot on that kickball at the end and land it in the goal," Lynn explained. "But here's the catch: I only have one minute to accomplish everything! With that being said, let's get to it!"

Lynn then set the tripod for her camera on the backyard patio and then she pulled out her stopwatch as she walked to the starting point. "3...2...1...! GO!" she yelled as she pressed the button to start the timer. At that moment in the video, a timer began counting down from 60 seconds.

Naturally, Lynn was very fast when it comes to parkour, reason being that on Saturdays when she doesn't have any competitions or practice to prepare for or attend, she would spend them doing this activity alongside Lincoln.

At first, Lincoln was rusty when it came to doing it, just like how Lynn was when she first tried it, but overtime her skills improved immensely since she's been doing it so often. The white-haired boy may not be at Lynn's level, but the young athlete has noticed major improvements in his technique and speed.

Getting back to the video, Lynn was going through the platforms using wall jumps and somersaults at breakneck speeds. With 25 seconds remaining, she finally arrived at the soccer goal and was going to perform her signature move: "The Lynn Tornado".

The Lynn Tornado was a move that consists of Lynn lifting and sending the ball high into the air with her foot and then performing a tornado kick on the ground and then jumping in the air using that momentum to deliver the force onto the ball with the heel of her foot with a back spin kick.

With 17 seconds left to go, Lynn was already almost out of breath, but couldn't afford time to lose. She lifted and punted the ball high into the air, followed by performing the tornado kick and then leapt up to strike the ball with her heel. Once contact was made, the ball was sent falling to the soccer goal.

Or so it was...

Instead of going into the net, the kickball ricocheted off of the left metal goal post, then onto the lone tree in the backyard, off of the roof of Charles's doghouse, into Mr. Grouse's backyard, where the old man was taking out his garbage until the ball knocked over his trash can, and then it bounced off of the wall of the side of his house, before finally bouncing back into the Louds' backyard and managing to break the tree branches that were used to hold the platforms in the air. Needless to say, the "ultimate parkour course" looked a lot less "ultimate".

"LOUD!" Mr. Grouse yelled.

"Uh oh," Lynn said as she shut off the camera to avoid any more embarrassment.

Luan simply sat there on her bed, laptop in hand, shook her head, and rolled her eyes and smiled. It was typical of Lynn to get in trouble whenever something breaks, since she's the most reckless out of all of them, especially if she's doing something sports-related.

"I wonder how the others are doing..." Luan said as she pressed the "Back" button to return to her homepage, curious to see what the others' content consists of.

It was also at that moment when Lincoln, Luna, and Lily walked in, the latter of the trio crawling in before climbing and sitting to the right of the comedienne while Luna and Lincoln each grabbed a bean bag cushion and took both sides of the bed, enabling them to get a better look of what Luan was doing. When Luan headed to the inbox to watch a new video, she noticed the presence of three of her siblings.

"Oh, hey guys!" Luan greeted them.

"Whatcha doin', sis?" Luna asked, curious.

"Our other siblings have posted videos on ViewTube to get money," Luan explained. "Unfortunately, looks like Lynn is experiencing the process of the wait of achieving viral fame across the platform."

"Luan," Lincoln began. "When you first started doing videos on ViewTube, how long did it take for you to be as popular as you are now?" he asked.

"Remember that website that I showed you when you came to me for help in winning that video contest?"

Lincoln nodded, remembering that day as if it were yesterday; the time where he humiliated each of his sisters in exchange for popularity. It was only Luan who was open to helping him make amends by humiliating himself to even the balance. While his reputation at school when downhill, he didn't lose the trust and bond that he and his other sisters shared; a sacrifice he was willing to accept, to say the least. As an added bonus, he was even given a trophy made by them, titled "Most Improved Brother".

"That was how I got started," Luan continued. "And as more and more people started getting word on my website, I soon received a lot of followers not only on that site, but also on social media. From there, I took to ViewTube when I learned that it could work as a business or a quick way to make some cash. And with that, I announced on all those sites that I had an official channel here they can watch and view more content, and here I am."

"Wow, that's really interesting," Lincoln replied. "So, you just put your name out there before you started with this website?"

"Exactly, Linc. Not a lot of people would instantly click and subscribe to your channel the moment you start. It pays to put your name out there on a variety of sites, complete with the content that you plan on providing, whether it be to inform facts or entertain the masses. From there, slowly but surely, you will see that people who are interested in what you do will follow you on those sites, generating a fanbase. Also, it would be really helpful to put your username that you use on social media or on other sites to get your followers or newcomers to check out your stuff."

"Dang, sis," Luna interjected. "You really know a lot about Internet popularity."

"If you've watched as many videos about it as I have and tried it out for yourself, you learn a lot."

"Looks like all of them could learn about that lesson," The rocker responded as she pointed to Luan's laptop, getting the comedienne, Lincoln, and Lily's attention. "Your inbox had just gotten several new messages."

"Poo-poo," Lily added as she snuggled against Luan's blanket.

As Luan clicked on her inbox tab, she saw that there were four new messages: one from Lori, one from Leni, one from Lola, and one from Lucy; each of them wanting her to check out their channels.

With another deep sigh, Luan decided to go check out what Lori's channel was all about; Lincoln, Luna, and Lily equally curious.

* * *

A/N: Well, it's definitely been a while since I've posted a chapter, but here we are! Apologies for the short chapter, but now we have some insight at how Luan had managed to get popular online before she started posting on ViewTube. While Lynn has a disadvantage since she doesn't go on social media often, let's see what happens with a Loud sister who has a big reputation there. I'm trying to update these chapters whenever I have the chance, and you might be able to guess what Lori's channel will focus on. Here's a hint: listen to the "Listen Out Loud" podcast featuring Lori and Bobby.

Regarding the shout-out last chapter: the song was "Infinite" by Tyler Smyth and Andy Bane from "Sonic Forces". A guest got the correct answer, so kudos to him or her!

For this chapter, it's an easy one: What was the episode where Lincoln had posted embarrassing videos of his sisters in exchange for online recognition? Type the name of the episode in the comments, and you'll get a special shout-out in the next chapter!

Check out my DeviantArt, under the username: relentlesssketcher

Anyway, until the next chapter, relentlesssketcherdude, out!


End file.
